


changes come from all around, you see

by FieryTGWorks (FierySprites)



Series: Worlds of Transformations [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Identity Issues, Loss of Identity, Male-to-Female Transformation, Mind Manipulation, One-Shot Collection, Out-of-Character Moments, Partial Nudity, Sexual Content, Snippets, Spoilers, Transformation, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 11,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierySprites/pseuds/FieryTGWorks
Summary: Change can be a good thing, or it can be a bad thing. That’s nothing new. But it’s a whole different story when the thing’s that changing is your whole identity. And from there, who knows what’ll happen…A collection of (mostly) unrelated TF/TG snippets (or ‘captions’, as they’re based off images and illustrations) from various series, includingDanganronpa, Persona,andKingdom Hearts.





	1. A Journey Replayed [P3, Minato to Minako]

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell at this point, I really, _really_ enjoy TF/TG content—proof of that can be found on [my DeviantART account](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion) fairly easily, as well as the full-length TF/TG works I have posted already. As I tend to make short TF/TG snippets in my spare time when I’m not working on the **Make a Friend** ‘verse, I’ve decided to also post them here.
> 
> Each ‘caption’ is generally self-contained, though some will continue from others. Links to previous and following captions will be included in the captions that fall under this. Warnings will be listed for every caption as they apply.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 3rd, 2009. A familiar scene, a familiar place—and yet, something seems different than when we were here last…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Persona 3 (Portable)_  
>  **Character (From):** Minato Arisato / P3MC  
>  **Character (To):** Minako Arisato / FeMC
> 
> This snippet is set during the beginning of the game, though Minato is on a FeMC New Game+.

 

“I didn’t think I’d be back here again,” I mused. “I’ve missed this place so much. And my friends, too. To finally get to see them again…” A smile hit my face.

I stared out the window as the train chugged on toward Iwatodai. It’s been practically an eternity since I sat on this seat, blue hair covering my face, ears covered by headphones with  _‘Burn my dreaaaaaad~’_ going on at full blast. Those were the days. Now, though…

Well… I looked down at myself. The black skirt and supple body I now had showcased a far,  _far_  different story from the male I used to be. “I wonder how SEES’ll treat me this time around, being an entirely different gender and all.”

Redoing your entire journey as a girl was certainly an… interesting task, yes—but hey, Elizabeth wanted it, and it wasn’t like I could say no to her. If she thought it’d free finally free me from the Great Seal, then I have to give it my best shot, right?

Just ‘cause I’m  ** _Minako_**  Arisato now instead of Minato Arisato, doesn’t mean I won’t make the most out of this opportunity. There’s so much I can do now, too, and potentially so many lives I can save. And you better bet I’ll relish every chance I can get with all my friends—Junpei, Yukari, Shinji, Aigis… all of them.

“Well, the only thing I can do now is wait. So…” I sat back in my chair, fiddled with my MP3 player, and started playing a song from my new setlist. “It won’t hurt to play some music for a while.”

The track started immediately.  _‘I’m not a princess—not your cutie girlfriend, oh no, don't you know~?’_

Hmm, this ain’t a bad track. I wonder how it’ll be in battle…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1741351). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/A-Journey-Replayed-Minato-to-Minako-TF-TG-779464880).
> 
> This one’s a little introspective. This type of idea has been rummaging about in my Fanfic Idea documents for a while, and I wanted to write something based off this type of ‘New Game+’ synopsis—and so, here we are. I’m surprised no one else has done this yet, actually. You think it’d be the first thing people would do here… *shrug* Eh, what can you do?
> 
>  _(Here’s hoping_ Persona Q2 _lives up to the hype. I haven’t waiting all this time for nothing!)_


	2. A Simple Request [DR1, Makoto to Mukuro]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto takes up a odd little request of Junko’s—and the results are… interesting, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc_  
>  **Character (From):** Makoto Naegi  
>  **Character (To):** Mukuro Ikusaba  
>  **Warnings:** Partial Nudity
> 
> This snippet is set in a Non-Despair alternate universe.
> 
> << N/A | [Part 2 >>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749142/chapters/45052213)

“Aww, look at you, Makoto!” Junko cooed, looking over the transformed Luckster. “You came out so great!”

“I—I guess?” the former boy said, having taken on Mukuro’s appearance by Junko’s… eccentric request. “This feels kinda… weird, though. W-Why do you need me for this again?”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” the Fashionista dismissed, a happy smile on her face. Inexplicably, her hands trailed to Makoto’s shirt. She opened it up, pulled down the girl’s black bra, and felt the pair of breasts beneath. “Man, these girlies really suit you—better than sis, anyway. Just look at ‘em!”

“J-J- _Junko!”_  Makoto blushed. She didn’t exactly fight her though; a part of her was curious about her body as well. If—If she was being honest, Mukuro was pretty attractive in her own way.  _T-Though… I don’t think Mukuro could've seen her body being used for this._

“Well, ‘nuff of that! C’mon, let’s go hang out!” Junko abruptly said. “I didn’t do all of this just for kicks, y’know! …well, maybe I did, but still!”

“You turned me into your sister… just for that?” Makoto asked. “R-Really?”

“Hey, a girl’s gotta have  _some_ hobbies!”  _Wh-What kind of answer is **that?**_  “So, how about it, Makoto, Mukuro? You wanna?”

Makoto—Mukuro, for now—looked back down at herself.  _Junko may be pretty weird, but… maybe it won’t be that bad._  “Okay,” she conceded. “If that's what you want.”

“Great! Let's go, then!” Junko exclaimed, grabbing Mukuro by the hand excitedly.

“H-Hey, wait! S-Slow down, Junko!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1515330). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/A-Simple-Request-Makoto-to-Mukuro-TF-TG-779403010).
> 
> So while I was still working on _One Last Time, I’ll Fight,_ I got a little itch that I wanted to scratch—and, well, here we are. Scratchin’ that itch.
> 
> This isn’t a serious thing in any way; like plenty of things I’ve done, this is both an experiment and a simple, short, lighthearted snippet, of sorts. The events preceding this cap are kinda vague and unexplained, but then again, they don't exactly need to be explained. Just enjoy the cap! You’ll get more life out of it that way.
> 
> …also, methinks I like _Danganronpa_ too much.


	3. Final Reinvention (1) [DRV3, Shuichi to Miu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of the fourth Class Trial, Shuichi gets a rather unwelcome surprise at Miu’s lab…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony_  
>  **Character (From):** Shuichi Saihara  
>  **Character (To):** Miu Iruma  
>  **Warnings:** Mental Changes, Slight Sexual Content
> 
> This snippet is set directly after the fourth Class Trial of the Killing Game Semester.
> 
> << N/A | [Part 2 >>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749142/chapters/41905772)

Shuichi groaned as he regained consciousness.  _“What… What happened?”_ he muttered, putting a hand to his head.  _“I feel like a fuckin’ truck hit me at full speed…”_

It had been barely a few hours since the end of the fourth Class Trial. Despite that, to get some sort of personal closure on the case, the Ultimate Detective had trekked on to the Ultimate Inventor’s Lab, just one last time.

He retraced his steps, “Let’s see… The last things I remember before I ‘fell asleep’ was... entering Miu’s lab, finding something of hers on the table… and then… And then...”

His eyes shot open. He drew his gaze downward. A large and succulent pair of breasts were all he could see.

“Wh-Wha-- _What the **fuck!?”**_  he—or rather,  ** _she_** —exclaimed, getting up and properly getting a good look at herself. Blond hair slung past her shoulders; a pink, fetishist uniform effortlessly showing off her curvaceous figure—specifically,  _Miu’s_  curvaceous figure.

 _“What the hell did Miu **do**  to me!?”_ Frantically, the Detective rushed to the table, where a modified flashlight—the invention that got her into this mess in the first place—sat next to a note. She picked up the latter and read:

_Yo, Pooichi! If you're reading this, I’m probably dead, or something shitty like that. As a friend, I couldn’t say goodbye without giving you a good taste of me – so here! You get the whole package! My language, my sex drive, my gorgeous genius – all of it! Don’t go pleasuring yourself **too** much now!_

Shuichi stared at the note for a few seconds more before turning to a nearby mirror. Horrified blue eyes stared back at her – and as she kept looking on, she felt a little… something leaking down below. She whimpered, tears in her eyes, and said:

_“E-Eeeeee... T-This—W-Why does this feel so…!? O-Oooooooh…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2645137). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/Final-Reinvention-Shuichi-to-Miu-TF-TG-779592450).
> 
> For some reason, there happens to be an inordinate number of Miu TF/TGs on DeviantART. I can’t say I’m too surprised, honestly—just _look_ at her! So I decided—I might as well throw my own hat in the ring _(‘cause you’re the one, a miracle in three dimensions~)!_
> 
> …I’m sorry, what? Oh, right.
> 
> I completed three Social Links in DRV3: Miu, Kaito, and Maki, in that order. I didn’t really mind her—you get used to her after a while—so it was a shame she ended up falling in Chapter 4. I guess it happens to the best of us. But hey, at least her legacy will be carried on by Shuichi in this ‘verse! I think that's close enough for everyone. He’ll learn to like it, in time.
> 
> (As a side note, my best girl’s Kaede. Sorry, guys!)


	4. Her Memory, Relapsed [DR0, Makoto to Ryoko]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A personality of hope and a body of despair; in the mirror, Makoto contemplates his—well, **her** —changed existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Danganronpa/Zero_  
>  **Character (From):** Makoto Naegi  
>  **Character (To):** Ryoko Otonashi
> 
> This snippet is set at an unspecified point between _Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc_ and _Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair_.
> 
> Spoilers for _Danganronpa/Zero_ below.

‘ **Ryoko Otonashi** ’. That’s my identity now, apparently.

I hadn’t expected this to happen, honestly. A week ago, I’d been sent on a mission to spread some hope… and while I was there, ended up captured by a group of despair worshipers. (Just my luck, huh?)

…I don't like remembering what they did to me. In their crazy attempts to try and bring back Junko (somehow), they injected something into me—and I came out looking like, well… this.

They… didn’t take it well. At all.

If my friends hadn't rescued me in time…

I sighed. “Who would’ve believed that Junko had actually been a redhead?” I muttered, staring at myself through the bathroom mirror. Seeing myself like this… it honestly made my lips quiver. I looked… cute, sure—but in a way, I also look like the now-deceased  **Ultimate Despair**. And I don't know how to feel about that. (Even now, she’s stealing things from me…) “…this was definitely not the way I wanted to find that out.”

“Well, it could’ve been worse,” Kyoko’s voice offered. I turned around to see her coming into the bathroom. “They could’ve gave you Junko’s mind, too. That would’ve been a rather… despairingly bad outcome.”

“Ugh, don’t even joke about that,” I huffed. “Just the fact that they changed me this far is tough enough to think about.” I looked back at the mirror, and radiant red eyes looked back at me. “I thought I’d be fine; that despair couldn’t touch me at all. And yet… here we are.” I took my glance away, tears threatening to fall. “Am—am I even the  **Ultimate Hope**  anymore, like this…?”

“You’re fine, Makoto,” Kyoko insisted. She clasped a firm hand on my shoulder, a resolute expression on her face. “Just because you’re a little different  _now_  doesn’t change who  _you_  are inside. You’re still Makoto Naegi. You’re not Junko, you’re not her alter-ego—you’re  _Makoto._  Our Luckster.” She smiled softly. “Don't ever forget that, okay?”

Despite myself… I began to smile a little, too. She always does know how to cheer me up. “You’re right. I’ll… I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1750088). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/Her-Memory-Relapsed-Makoto-to-Ryoko-TF-TG-781312555).
> 
> This is your general reminder that _Danganronpa/Zero_ was a thing. Since it’ll be a while before I release another chapter for _Star Allies, Unite!,_ I went and came up with this! Mind you, I haven’t actually read the novel myself—I just know its basic plot details—but I know enough to make this. Served as a pretty good excuse to write another heartwarming scene between Makoto and Kyoko, too.
> 
> And hey, Ryoko’s cute enough. How could I not do something like this eventually? (Sorry about that, Makoto—but things must be done.)


	5. Digitized Despair [DR2, Makoto to Junko]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to stop Junko’s second Killing Game, Makoto dives into the Neo World Program—but unfortunately, the Ultimate Despair’s already prepared for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair_  
>  **Character (From):** Makoto Naegi  
>  **Character (To):** Junko Enoshima  
>  **Warnings:** Mental Changes, Loss of Identity, Sexual Content
> 
> This snippet is set during the Prologue of _Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair._
> 
> Massive spoilers for both _Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc_ and _Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair_ below.

The plan for reforming the Remnants of Despair had gone… wildly off course, to say the least. A very familiar virus had infiltrated the Neo World Program—and Makoto knew that if he didn’t get rid of it, untold amounts of havoc would occur.  _If I can initiate the emergency shutdown from within,_  he thought, _then I should be able to set things right…!_

When he spawned in, however, he found himself in some ruined checkerboard field. Thorny vines littered the floor, and a blood-cloaked fence surrounded the place to boot. This hadn’t been where he had intended to land! And things only got worse from there.

 **“Makoto!”**  the Ultimate Despair’s voice rang from the air.  **“Did you miss me? I never thought you’d come to greet me yourself! I feel sooooo privileged!”**

“Junko!” Makoto shouted into the sky. “Where are you!? Show yourself!”

 **“I’d love to,”** a blatant lie,  **“but I’ve got things to do, Despairs to bring back into despair. But hey, while you’re here…”**  Program screens suddenly surrounded him, and he tensed up.  _What's she doing!?_   **“…I do need to test out my new Junko-fying program.”**

“J-Junko-fying program…!?” But before he could ask any other questions out, he dropped to the ground in agony, his entire form glitching out entirely. Unfortunately for him, Junko’s grip over the system had already spread far and wide—and his avatar had no defenses against her will. He closed his eyes and tried to strengthen his mind, fill it with thoughts of hope and his friends—but a cloud of darkness relentlessly met them in full force.  _I—I have to keep h-hoping… b-but… **isn’t being hopeless just as good?**_   _N-No, I c-can’t— **but what’s the use in being a pathetic Luckster? Become a Fashionista and**_ **despair _already!_**

Before too long, Makoto had changed entirely—in both body and mind. Strawberry blonde pigtails replaced his short brown hair, and a busty, curvaceous frame was a perfect match for the Ultimate Fashionista. “Puhuhuhuhu…  _Puhuhuhuhu…!”_  she giggled. “This despair… it’s simply so much better than hope!” Her eyes opened, now a despairingly bright pink and filled with a twisted lust. “Who needs boring ‘ol Makoto Naegi when you’ve got  **Junko Enoshima**  here, ready to party!”

 **“Aww,”**  the AI Despair cooed,  **“you’re already perfect! I don’t think you’ll need any more guidance, so I’ll leave you be. I know you’ll make this Killing School Trip a wildly despairing ride!”**  And with that,  _her_  voice disappeared—but that was fine. The new Junko didn’t need her anymore. She looked down at herself—her gloriously hopeless self—and grinned.

“Before I start my little game…” She brought a finger over her perky breasts—and drooled a little at their newfound sensitivity. “I think I should really get to know my… ‘despair’ a little better.” Her eyes began to glaze over as she began the process of pleasuring herself repeatedly.  _“Ohhhhhhh~”_  she moaned. “Hope is  _nothing_ compared to this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2539683). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/Digitized-Despair-Makoto-to-Junko-TF-TG-781556636).
> 
> In immediate contrast to my hopeful Makoto-to-Ryoko TF/TG cap… here's a despairful Makoto-to-Junko TF/TG cap! I admit, this was fun to write, though I couldn’t go as deep into the transformation or the mental changes as I’d like. (A caption’s gotta be relatively short, after all!)
> 
> I know this isn’t quite how the Neo World Program really works—or how the shutdown protocols function, for that matter—but bear with me a little with the Artistic License. When you get inspired, you get inspired, so who cares?
> 
> This was more than a little inspired by WholesomeWombat’s old Sweet Despair cap, though unfortunately, that isn’t available to view anymore.


	6. Ready for Orders (1) [DR1, Makoto to Mukuro]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko offers Makoto a chance to save his friends from certain death—and despite knowing what waits ahead, he takes it. And now, he’s reaping the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc_  
>  **Character (From):** Makoto Naegi  
>  **Character (To):** Mukuro Ikusaba
> 
> This snippet is set after an alternate _Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc,_ , diverging sometime following the events of Chapter 4.
> 
> Spoilers for _Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc_ below.
> 
> << N/A | [Part 2 >>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749142/chapters/41905979)

Gray eyes stared gloomily into smug sapphire ones. The owner of the latter smirked. “So,  _Mukuro,”_  she said, relishing how the opposing girl flinched from the emphasis on ‘her’ name, “now that your training’s finally done… can I count on you to be able to induce some delicious despair?”

‘Mukuro’—or rather,  _Makoto_ —really wanted to say no. She really,  _really_  did. But she didn’t have a choice in that regard. (She knew what would happen otherwise.) “Yes, s-‘sis’,” she reluctantly agreed.

“Great!” Junko beamed, taking large strides toward her makeshift sister. “I admit, I’ve really missed having an Ultimate Soldier to inflict destruction with. It’s just not the same, doing everything by yourself. I kind of regret executing her, actually.” She then inexplicably started wearing a crown on her head. “Which is why we are glad you have submitted your pitiful peasant self to the welcoming grace of despair! Any words you would like to give as thanks for our wonderful gift to you, slave?”

“…I didn’t do it for you, you know,” Mukuro quietly said, glaring wearily into Junko’s eyes. “I did it for my friends. So you wouldn’t hurt them.” It hurt to make such a sacrifice, to watch them run on without her— _But so long as they’re safe and away from here—away from **Junko** —I’ll be fine._ “So long as you keep your promise… I’ll do whatever you want.”

Junko sighed, her posturing gone. “How boring. You’ve practically caught the original Mukuro’s atrociousness. And here I thought watching your ‘friends’ leave you behind to your fate would break you like a twig.” She took the time to march up to Mukuro’s face and place a solitary fingernail on her chin. The Luckster-turned-Soldier shivered. “Don’t worry,” the Fashionista promised, “when I deprive you of whatever hope you’ve still got, you’ll forget all about them. It’ll be great.” She smiled darkly. “Now… ready for your first assignment, you flat-chested cow?”

Mukuro hoped things wouldn’t get that far as she was describing.  _…I gotta keep my hopes up,_ she thought.  _There’ll be a way out of this, somehow. I won’t be doing this forever. But until then…_  She looked directly into Junko’s despair-glazed eyes and tried to steel herself for the horrors she knew she’d have to commit. “…ready for orders, Junko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1382417). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/Ready-for-Orders-Makoto-to-Mukuro-TF-TG-781753985).
> 
> I have got to stop making Junko-related caps—and torturing Makoto, for that matter. Ah well. You gotta do what you gotta do, amirite?
> 
> So here's a pretty big contrast from my first Makoto-to-Mukuro TF/TG cap. (I’m good at this!) This one is set in a world where, midway through the Killing Game, Junko made an offer to Makoto in exchange for setting his friends free, and in the interests of ending the game, he reluctantly took it. I’m not exactly sure if Junko would be willing to make such a deal, but she’s insane, so it's not entirely off the realm of possibility.
> 
> Writing the dialogue and descriptions for this one was particularly enjoyable. I hope you can really get a sense of despair for what's happening here.
> 
> I should give Makoto a cookie or something for all I’ve done to him so far. Wait—make that a few dozen; heavens knows he’ll be doing this stuff for a long time to come…


	7. Final Reinvention (2) [DRV3, Shuichi to Miu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keebo isn’t quite sure what to make of Shuichi, following his transformation. Or, wait—would it Miu now…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony_  
>  **Character (From):** Shuichi Saihara  
>  **Character (To):** Miu Iruma  
>  **Warnings:** Mental Changes
> 
> This snippet is set an indeterminate amount of time after the fourth Class Trial.
> 
> [<< Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749142/chapters/41903948) | N/A >>

“Gee,” Shuichi cooed from behind Keebo, “I don’t think I’ve ever really appreciated your gorgeous metal body before, Keebs. I think I get why Miu was so fuckin’ fascinated with you.”

“M-Mi—Shuichi!” the robot stammered. “Wh-What are you…?”

The Detective-turned-Inventor ignored her friend’s protesting, her eyes analyzing the chassis in front of her. Ever since he had went into the deceased Inventor’s lab and came out… well, like  _this,_  he— ** _she_** , Keebo reminded himself—had been acting a lot more Miu-y than Shuichi-y. Which felt… totally  _weird,_  after everything.

“Mmm…” she hummed, poking a slender finger all about the artifical Ultimate, the feeling of her breasts pressed against him (again) making him blush.  _Is this what attraction feels like…? A-And—why does her—uh, flesh feel so…!?_  “I think I’d love to just… take you apart and finger you all over, if you know what I mean—hee hee…” The lust in her eyes were, err… just as unsettling.

Keebo shuffled around awkwardly. “S-Shuichi,” he started, “a-aren’t you…  _worried_  about yourself? You’re—You’re not acting like you used to. My data on human psychology tells that’s not a normal process…”

“Pfft!” Shuichi scoffed. “This is totally normal for me, Keebs. Why would I need to be worried? You ‘fraid I’ll be the shitty, too slutty gal I used to be?” She grinned. “You don’t gotta fuckin’ worry! I’m the gorgeous girl genius of the world; I won’t be confused and directionless virgins like the rest of y’all! Ha ha ha ha! Maybe a little tune-up will cheer you up, how ‘bout it!?”

That… That didn’t assuage Keebo’s fears very well. Like, at all. But Miu— ** _Shuichi_**  probably wouldn’t accept anything else, so… it would have to do.  _I just hope she stays away from Kokichi, this time._  He sighed outwardly, and hesitantly accepted, “W-Well… I suppose that’ll be okay. I haven’t had one in a while. J-Just… what kind of tune-up would this be, exactly?”

“Oh, just the good ‘ol Miu Iruma special! You’ll be up and energized in no time, trust me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2990397). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/Final-Reinvention-2-Shuichi-to-Miu-TF-TG-781857193).
> 
> It’s, uh… safe to say I’ll be stuck on this pain train for a good long while. So, in that regard… here’s a continuation of Final Reinvention!
> 
> Miu's affected Shuichi’s mind on a pretty deep level, as you can see, to the point that Shuichi's just kinda accepted it as normal. This is causing problems for Keebo. All the problems. Probably more than even the Killing Game, right now. But he’'ll just have to deal with it, ‘cause it's not like Miu would've made a way to reverse this. That's just not her way.
> 
> She'd want Shuichi to experience her glory permanently, after all.
> 
> Poor Keebo. And Shuichi. But mostly Keebo. (‘Cause Shuichi doesn’t care anymore.)


	8. Ready for Orders (2) [DR1, Makoto to Mukuro]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s hard to keep your hope alive when there’s no traces of it in sight. That much, Makoto is learning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc_  
>  **Character (From):** Makoto Naegi  
>  **Character (To):** Mukuro Ikusaba
> 
> This snippet is set an indeterminate amount of time after the Killing Game Life.
> 
> Spoilers for _Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc_ below.
> 
> [<< Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749142/chapters/41905556) | Part 3 >>

Makoto—well, Mukuro, currently—trudged through the ruined streets, the red-lit sky above her carrying a sense of doom and gloom. Pink splotches drenched her shirt and shoes, and even touched upon her face as well. She looked rather… displeased.

“It’ll take me forever to clear this off,” she grumbled, a hand tugging at the stained bits of her shirt. “Betcha ‘sis’ didn’t give me any protective clothing on purpose. She must be laughing her ass off…”

It had been a little over two months since Junko turned the former Luckster into her deceased sister and forced her into doing missions in the name of despair. And in that time, the girl was finding herself growing increasingly dispassionate as she mindlessly slaughtered the targets the self-styled Ultimate Despair wanted eliminated, for whatever reason. She’d been lucky  _(pfft)_  to have avoided her friends so far… though that didn’t exactly help her mood.

Her latest target had gotten pretty violent, unfortunately—and the ensuing match between them and her had been bloody, to say the least. “I still can’t believe Junko managed to do… well, this to everyone. Draining the whole world of hope…” She frowned. “…sometimes, I wonder if I’m not losing a little bit of it myself.” Her eyes glanced off to the side, where a horde of despair-crazed freaks were lustily staring at her. She pointed her combat knife right at them, and they reluctantly backed off.

She was… disappointed, admittedly. After everything, a part of her was begging for some stress relief—and it wasn’t like anyone would really miss these mere annoyances.  _Junko certainly wouldn’t… And they **are**  right there…_

She shook her head. “I can’t think like that,” she chastised herself. “I’m only falling into sis’s trap. I—I gotta stay hopeful. It’s the only way I’ll survive as myself.” She clenched her branded fist. “…I have to remember that.”

But it was getting harder and harder to think like that, especially when there was no end in sight. And the longer she had to keep this up, the more she’d end up losing herself—and the more susceptible she’d be to falling to despair.  _(After all… it wasn’t like hope had exactly helped her out so far…)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2394467). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/Ready-for-Orders-2-Makoto-to-Mukuro-TF-TG-782124832).
> 
> Still feeling inspired, so… second verse, same as the first.
> 
> This one's a little more introspective. It’s not exactly healthy being cooped up with Junko and forced to carry out despair-oriented missions, so I wanted to take a look into Makoto/Mukuro’s thoughts while in this situation. 
> 
> She’s not really doing well, as you can tell; she’s a lot more apathetic now than I think she’d like to admit. Slowly, but surely, her hope’s being eroded away, leaving a lot of empty space—and, well… we’ll just see what remains once Junko has her way with her, hmm?


	9. Maid at Midnight [P5, Ren to Kawakami]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s best to be careful with mysterious objects found in the Metaverse—especially when they belong to Confidants you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Persona 5_  
>  **Character (From):** Ren Amamiya  
>  **Character (To):** Sadayo Kawakami  
>  **Warnings:** Slight Sexual Content
> 
> This snippet is set basically anytime during the events of _Persona 5._

“Oh crap, oh crap,  _oh crap, **oh crap!”**_  Sadayo Kawakami panicked, hands strung over herself in alarm as she looked at her own reflection in the bathroom. This wouldn’t be too out of the ordinary normally—had this been the real Kawakami, anyway.

Ren Amamiya, to put it bluntly, had screwed up. Unable to sleep despite Morgana’s nagging, he had gone on an impromptu trip through Mementos… and found a mysterious room that looked much like his homeroom. Upon touching the ID he found lying on the teacher’s desk, he had blacked out—and when he woke up, he was suddenly in an unfamiliar apartment at night… in what was apparently  _Kawakami’s_  body.

Needlessly to say, he didn’t take it too well. “Wh-Wh-What am I going to tell everyone!?” she fretted in her sensei’s unfamiliar tones. “I—I can’t go out l-looking like this! I can’t b-be a woman, or a teacher, or a maid, or,  _or—!?”_  Out of nowhere, a vibrant blush sprouted on her face as some rather kinky images popped into her mind; herself in ‘Becky’s’ maid uniform, preening and posing in front of a loyal customer, saying seductively,  _‘What can I do for you, **mas-ter** ~?’_—wait,  _what!?_

“A-A-And why am I thinking about such—such unbecoming things!?” Her flush only intensified as she began to feel rather… mushy down below. It seemed like being Kawakami was going to come with more than just its own issues, especially where her personal ‘interests’ were concerned…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3391802). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/Maid-at-Midnight-Ren-to-Kawakami-TF-TG-782168475).
> 
> In which I remember, _‘Oh right, I like_ Persona.’
> 
> Admittedly, this cap isn’t as detailed (or as long) compared to my other caps—but I hope that can be excused for the most part. I've already pumped out an inordinate number of TF/TG captions this weekend (thank you school holiday!), so it won’t hurt. And besides, we have Ren doing the panic due to shenanigans. Ain't that enough?


	10. Wrapped in Black (1) [KH, Sora to Xion]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora picks up a black coat off the floor of Twilight Town’s clock tower. Not quite the wisest decision he’s ever made…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Kingdom Hearts_  
>  **Character (From):** Sora  
>  **Character (To):** Xion
> 
> This snippet is set roughly any time during or after the events of _Kingdom Hearts II._
> 
> << N/A | [Part 2 >>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749142/chapters/42047543)

The clock tower of Twilight Town was often home to the visiting of strange people and occurrences. In the past, three— _or was it two?_ —black-cloaked people could be seen up there, doing who knows what. And speaking of which…

“Hey, what’s this?” Sora asked, picking up a strange black coat off the floor. It looked exactly like the coat the Organization wore—though not exactly. It seemed made for a teenage girl… but that couldn’t be right, right?

He raised an eyebrow. “Who—who in the Organization could’ve dropped this? I don’t think they’d normally do that…” A dumb idea popped into his brain. “Hmm… I wonder…” The fifteen-year-old Keyblade wielder took off his own jacket and put it on, just out of curiosity. It just barely fit him. He chuckled nervously. “W-Well, I guess that’s not really surprising. That was kinda du— _wh-whoaaa—!”_

Out of nowhere, white sparkles began to fly all around Sora, covering his entire form—and similar to a Drive Form, his whole  _everything_  began to tingle. His skin felt softer; his chest seemed to expand; his hair drooped and shrunk; a-actually, his whole  _body_  was practically shrinking and slenderizing—and that didn’t even mention how  _breezy_  things suddenly were (both down below  _and_  in general)???

Once the light faded and Sora could see again, all he could really do was blink in place, arms outstretched to his side. “H-Huh?” he voiced, a black-gloved hand rubbing the side of his head. “Wh-What just h-hap—?” And then he looked down. “Wh-Wh- _Wh-Wh- **WHAAAAAA!?”**_

He—or more accurately now,  ** _she_** —had completely changed, his male physique completely gone and replaced with some extremely unfamiliar assets. “I-I-I-I— _I’m a **girl!?”**_  she shrieked, her high-pitched voice rapidly reaching a crescendo. “A-And—where did my clothes go!?” And even worse, the only garment on her was the black cloak—plus a pair of gloves and boots. Otherwise, she was… well…

“What am I supposed to say to Donald and Goofy!?” she panicked. “And why do I sound like Kairi!?” Suffice to say, it was going to be a long day for Sora… A very,  _very_  long day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1045815). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/Wrapped-in-Black-Sora-to-Xion-TF-TG-782321297).
> 
> _I want you for a lifetime, so if you’re gonna think twice, baby~  
>  I don’t wanna know, baby; I don’t wanna know~_
> 
> _Kingdom Hearts III_ is around the corner at last! I’ve been invested in this franchise since 2010’s _Birth by Sleep,_ and you have no idea how long I’ve waited for this to finally come out. It's only natural that I do something special to celebrate!
> 
> Looks like Sora’s got himself in quite the predicament this time! I guess this goes to show you that you shouldn’t pick up everything you find off the floor—even if it’s supposedly a harmless black coat. But on the bright side, at least no one will recognize him by virtue of having become a person that technically doesn't exist! …hooray?


	11. A Little Bit of Luck [DR1, Makoto to Celeste]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto-as-Celeste and Kyoko play a little game. Talk is exchanged—and an interesting bet is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc_  
>  **Character (From):** Makoto Naegi  
>  **Character (To):** Celestia Ludenburg  
>  **Warnings:** Out-of-Character(-ish)
> 
> This snippet is set in a Non-Despair alternate universe.

“Looks like I win this hand again, Kyoko,” ‘Celeste’ grinned, relishing in how the Detective grimaced again.  _I’m beginning to see why Celeste enjoys this so much._

“So you have,” Kyoko conceded, watching as even more chips moved over to the other girl’s side of the table. “I have to say, Makoto, you mesh quite well with Celeste’s talent on you. You’re certainly a much more formidable opponent than I anticipated.”

Makoto closed her eyes, relaxing her face into one of Celeste’s cheerful expressions. “Hee hee—that’s what you get for trying to face off against the Ultimate Gambler.” Luck and gambling went hand-in-hand; was it really a question if the former Luckster would adapt well to doing the latter? “Perhaps it was fate that this fusion ended up happening.”

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. “Really, now? And are you sure it wasn’t because you wanted to experience her life for yourself?”

Makoto blushed. _“Nooooooo,”_  she denied. “I’m—I’m sure you’re just imagining things.” Okay, maybe it was less ‘fate’ than it was ‘Celeste got bored and wanted to test something—and Makoto was willing’—but it was still serendipitous, in a way. So what if Makoto was willingly adopting some of Celeste’s mannerisms and personality traits? (And maybe even admired her, a little?) “Don’t be so silly, Kyoko, especially in the middle of a game like this.”

The lavender-haired detective gave her own smile. “Then you won’t mind if I turn up the stakes then,” she stated, almost smugly. “If you win this next hand, then I’ll be your servant for a day.”  _Okay—admittedly, that’s gotten me interested._  “But if  **I**  win… well, I’ve got good plans for you,” she uncharacteristically furrowed her brows, “if you know what I mean.”

 _Err—wh-wha?_  Well,  _that_  was new. Kyoko never sounded like that before. Looking at her more carefully, there seemed to be something dancing in her eyes—and for some reason, it was making butterflies flutter in Makoto’s stomach? Wh-What was this feeling…?

She shook her head.  _D-Don’t think about now! Focus! You’ve got a game to win, Celeste!_  “Very well,” she agreed aloud. “If that is your wish, then it shall be accepted.” She leveled a wicked smile at her opponent. “Now, don’t think I’ll be an easy match just because I was once Makoto Naegi, Kyoko! As Celestia Ludenburg— _I won’t lose.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2797723). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/A-Little-Bit-of-Luck-Makoto-to-Celeste-TF-TG-782633343).
> 
> Here’s a quick fluffy cap before I hop off to bed.
> 
> A part of me really likes Celeste’s design, so I’m really happy to get to use it here! I know Makoto likes it on him/her (and so does Kyoko, if I’m squinting right)—and, to nobody's surprise, being both the Ultimate Luckster and the Ultimate Gambler is practically a match made in heaven. Who knows when the other half of Makoto’s signature luck will flare up, though…


	12. Hope(lessness) Still Exists [DR1, Makoto to Junko]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Ultimate Despairs are brought back for the price of one. The world is screwed beyond belief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc_  
>  **Character (From):** Makoto Naegi  
>  **Character (To):** Junko Enoshima  
>  **Warnings:** Out-of-Character
> 
> This snippet is set in an alternate timeline from _Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc,_ where Makoto was a Despair and Mukuro survived her execution.
> 
> Spoilers for the above-mentioned game below.

They thought the Tragedy was the brainchild of just one mind. They believed the death of said mind would—‘hopefully’—lead to the beginning of the end for it.

How naïve they were.

Junko Enoshima was the analyst and the mastermind. Mukuro Ikusaba was the executor of the plans. But it was  **Makoto Naegi** —me—who was the planner of the end of the world.

Junko and I, we had both succumbed to our desire for despair long before we met each other. It was only natural that combining our interests together would lead to a greater Tragedy happening. It’s a shame, really, that she took her lust way too far – and she died because of it.

Mukuro and I almost didn’t make it out, either; her knowledge that I used to be hopeful meant she erased my memories during our Killing Game to try and create an even greater despair. (Something, in retrospect, I really should’ve seen coming.) And the injuries she dealt to her sister very nearly spelled her doom. Luckily for me, we made it out alive and—once my amnesia cleared, thanks to Mukuro’s efforts—free to continue draining the world of hope.

I was given a golden opportunity, too: the world would certainly be distraught over its Ultimate Hope ‘falling’ to despair. But why stop there? I can take it a step further… and bring back their greatest enemy, in a way they never expected.

“Mmmmmmmm…” I hummed, a delicious grin sprouting on my delectable face. “I gotta say… Mukuro and Mikan really know their stuff. With a body like this, no wonder Junko could get her way so easily. And now I’ve got it  _all_  to myself.” This flexibility, these pigtails, this seductive voice, this busty and curvaceous body… Looking in the mirror, I can tell you right now: I truly am the Ultimate Despair reborn.  **And it’s never felt more right than it does right now.**

My voice was just as divine, too. “Puhuhuhuhu…” I giggled, spinning around and relishing at the breeze that blew by. Ooh, even  _that_  felt perfect. “Oh, I can’t wait to see the look on Kyoko’s face when she sees me again. Will she fall to despair? Desperately try to bring my hope back?” I examined my fingernails closely, blue eyes glinting in glee. “Maybe I should show up with Mukuro, give her an even bigger spook. The possibilities are endless!” While I may not have Junko’s Analyst ability, I’m sure I can get on just fine.

“H-Hey, Mak—Junko?” Mukuro’s voice floated through the doorway. “Are… Are you ready to go yet?”

“Just give me a second, ‘sis’~” I sang. Giving myself one last good look over, I applied a light dash of makeup to my face—looks like those lessons from Junko came in handy—and then waltzed over to the door. A thrill shot up my spine as I clutched the doorknob.

“Look out world,” I declared, “Junko Enoshima’s back, and she’s ready to stay for good! And don’t worry—I’ll be sure to make this despair  _nice and comfy.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2522730). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/Hopelessness-Still-Exists-Makoto-to-Junko-TF-TG-783210956).
> 
> I’m feeling like a darker piece today, so in celebration of the fact that school’s out tomorrow, have a Despair!Makoto AU cap.
> 
> This one ended up a little longer than expected; 515 words is a bit more than what I usually write for caps (~400 words, to be specific). It’s not too bad, all things considered, but just something to note.
> 
> I like how this one came out, honestly. In contrast to _Ready for Orders,_ this Makoto has already succumbed to despair—and I’ve done my job well, you can see it clearly in his/her narration. This little snippet should be effective enough in portraying her utter lack of hope. I hope you guys like it! (Also, yes—Mukuro’s alive here. Because she deserves to be, let’s face it.)


	13. Feelin’ Immature (1) [DR2, Hajime to Hiyoko]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime gets infected with the Despair Disease – which somehow translates to being turned into Hiyoko. And getting sick. And feeling bratty all the while. Yeah, _this_ is fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair_  
>  **Character (From):** Hajime Hinata  
>  **Character (To):** Hiyoko Sajonji  
>  **Warnings:** Mental Changes
> 
> This snippet is set during Chapter 3's Daily Life section of _Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair._
> 
> << N/A | [Part 2 >>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749142/chapters/43716866)

It was another ‘fine’ morning on Jabberwock Island, the day after a rather harrowing near-sacrifice, and it seemed for all the world that life would progress semi-as usually. Surely, there’d be time to rest after everything that’s happened. This was the truth-to-be-lie that Hajime Hinata woke up to.

(A lie wrapped in the bitter embrace of so many all-new ones, in fact.)

As the morning announcement kicked in, Hajime groggily thought,  _Just another morning, huh…?_  He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.  _Ugh… I feel… really, **really**  anxious, for some reason._ He coughed.  _I need to see Mahi—somebody today, **anybody**.  ~~(I’d even take that bi—)~~_  Feeling a little weak, he rolled out of bed—and hit the floor hard. Too hard.

“Y- **Yowch!”**  he yelped, feeling something fluttery touching his skin. (And something cascading from his head.) “Wh-What the hel—heck!? Wh-Why’s the f-floor suck so hard this morning!?” He coughed again, covering his mouth with his arm—which felt oddly… slim right now?  _What kind of pigshit **is** this!?_ “This better not be a joke from that ugly, annoying ‘headmaster’…! Ugh!”

 _…wait a second._  “Since… Since when was I this small? Or this bratty?”

A full minute in the bathroom later, Hajime was staring grumpily at himself—or rather,  **herself**. For looking back from the mirror was—of all the people—Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer.  _As if I didn’t have enough stinkin’ problems to deal with already._

And to top it all off…  _“Achoo!”_  she sneezed. She scrunched up her nose.  _“Great,”_  she grumbled, “I’m Hiyoko, I’m a  _girl,_  and I’m sick, to boot.” She knew she should be a little more surprised and worried by this, being the most rational of the Ultimates around—but honestly, she wasn’t in the mood. “This is just a  _wonderful_ morning,” she sarcastically grouched. “Thanks a lot, Monokuma.” She sniffled again, which didn’t help matters.

A realization then hit her. “Aaaaaand I’m gonna have to go to that—that—that  _filthy cow,_  aren’t I? Blegh…” She didn’t know why she felt so irritated now just thinking about Mikan (or why she felt so… reluctantly enthused?)—another side-effect of whatever motive this was, probably—but she at least still recognized the Ultimate Nurse would be the best help for her. Hopefully. Of course,  _that_  meant actually having to go outside. In front of everyone. Including Hiyoko herself. “Maybe if I’m lucky, I can avoid Hiyoko long enough to get this fixed—and, God forbid,  _Nagito._  The longer I stay away from both of them, the better…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2498292). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/Feelin-Immature-Hajime-to-Hiyoko-TF-TG-784381282).
> 
> Several DR1 and DRV3 caps later, I’m finally dipping my feet in with _Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair._ Honestly, I have a lot more affinity for the other two main games than I do for DR2, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like it. Rejoice, Hajime—you’re joining your fellow protagonist in these endeavors, whether you like it or not!
> 
> I saw a couple pieces of art for Hiyoko on Danbooru, and immediately inspiration shot up. I know, it’s a bit strange to start out with her of all people, but eh, it works. ‘Sides, I think I’ve got content for another two more caps in this ‘verse at least, so I think I’m good to go in that department!


	14. Overwritten by Starlight [KH, Sora to Strelitzia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defeated in the depths of Castle Oblivion, Sora becomes a vessel for Marluxia to bring back someone dear to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Kingdom Hearts_  
>  **Character (From):** Sora  
>  **Character (To):** Strelitzia  
>  **Warnings:** Mental Changes, Loss of Identity
> 
> This snippet is set at the end of Sora’s campaign in _Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories._
> 
> Spoilers for _Kingdom Hearts Union X[cross]_ below.

It was over. Sora had lost. Marluxia had won. And with his allies strewn about the room, unconscious and defeated, the only thing the young Keyblade wielder could do was lie on the ground and wait at the Nobody’s mercy.

“Hmph,” Marluxia grunted. “The chain of memories shackled to you… In the end, what you thought would be your strength proved to be your undoing. How sad.”

Sora grit his teeth. “So what?” he shot back. “Just because you beat me here doesn’t mean it’s the end! I’ll take you down and save Naminé! You’ll see!”

“On the contrary, Sora. This  _is_  the end. You just haven’t realized it yet.” The ‘lord’ of Castle Oblivion stepped toward the would-be hero, a sinister smirk plastered on his face. “Your memories, your heart… Thanks to Naminé’s exploits, they are now too weak to withstand an attack. I can do anything I want to you… including changing your very self.”

“Wh-What…!?” Sora gasped.  _No way… He—He can’t be telling the truth!_  “You’re—you’re just saying things! Trying to scare me!” Though he barely had any strength left, he summoned his Keyblade into his hand and stood up shakily. “Well, it’s not gonna work!”

“Believe what you will.” Marluxia’s eyes looked over the weapon. “That Keyblade of yours… yes, that is why I went through all this trouble. Such a weapon belongs in the hands of a much more worthy individual. You’ll see it for yourself… as you disappear into oblivion!” With a flourish, he whipped his hand forward, and a tornado of rose petals surrounded his fallen opponent.

Sora tried to brace himself for it, but it was no use. The petals shredded his clothes, leaving nothing standing between them and his body—and every sharp cut they inflicted changed him. It didn’t help that his skin felt a lot more sensitive now, either. His locks of brown hair were the first to go, elegantly falling, lengthening, and turning brown in color. His face and body slenderized after, his eyebrows growing and irises becoming green—with remarkable curves drawing attention to his expanding chest and hips.  _A-Ahh…! This—This feeling… Wh-What is…!?_  As a particular emptiness settled between his legs, the petals went to work elsewhere: rather than cause her pain, they attached in clumps to her body, forming a beautiful white dress with black straps; red ribbons materializing after and tying around her hair. Before long, the spiky-haired boy was no more.

But that wasn’t all. A strange darkness swarmed beneath Sora, and she clutched her head as they brought unfamiliar scenes rushing into her mind.  _I… This darkness… I—I have to f-fight it—! **(but if it’s my brother, then it can’t be bad, right?)**  B-Brother? N-No, that’s not—what about Naminé— **(who? i’ve never heard of a person like that. is she from my union?)**  Union…? Wh-Wha…  **(it’s what we belong to. remember?)** I-I—I have to keep it together! I’m Sora! _Sora! _**(sora? you know that’s not who we are, silly! our name is…)**_

A few moments of silence passed. Marluxia let the tornado cease. And where it once whirled about chaotically, now stood a confused and lost young girl – a young girl he knew very well. He smiled, more genuinely this time. It was her.  **His sister.**  “Welcome back, Strelitzia.”

“O-Oww… My… My head…” Strelitzia groaned, holding a hand to her forehead. Radiant green eyes opened up and looked about the room— “Where… Where am I…?” she asked—before they landed on her brother’s form. “L-Lauriam? Wh-What’s going on? I’m… I’m so lost…”

“A… A lot’s happened since you’ve been away, Strelitzia. We have plenty to catch up on, but right now…” The rose-haired Nobody walked up to his sibling and put a hand on her shoulder. “…I’m just glad you’re back. …I missed you.”

She looked wondering for a moment, but eventually, she just returned the gesture with her own warm smile. “I missed you, too. Th-Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3170410). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/Overwrite-by-Starlight-Sora-to-Strelitzia-TF-TG-785097140).
> 
>  _Kingdom Hearts III_ is an awesome game. It’s taken up all of my attention span these past couple of weeks. My brother and I are almost done going through the main campaign, and I can say that it’s been an absolute blast the whole way through. The whole way through… excluding Arendelle. Screw Arendelle.
> 
> It’s a shame what happened to Strelitzia in _Union X[cross]._ She was introduced in a late 2017 update, summarily killed the next month after, and a whole year later, the details surrounding her ultimate fate are still a mystery. She really deserved better, honestly (I can say that about a lot of people)—so here’s a cap about her!
> 
> This ended up pretty dang long by my caption standards—662 words, sheesh. At the rate I’m going, I’ll probably have to turn a would-be cap into a short one-shot of its own. That’d be kinda funny.


	15. Two Hearts, Together [KH, Sora to Naminé]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything, two best friends finally get the chance to relax, in a place as serene as the sky and the seas beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Kingdom Hearts_  
>  **Character (From):** Sora  
>  **Character (To):** Naminé
> 
> This is set after the events of _Kingdom Hearts III._
> 
> No explicit spoilers for the above-mentioned game are featured.

Somewhere, in a realm beyond dreams, two girls lay on a beach-like mattress.

“You know,” Kairi smiled, blue eyes looking off into the serene sky, “this place… it really is beautiful. I can see why you wanted to show it to me, Sora. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

The other girl—blonde-haired, in a white dress, and just beneath Kairi; Sora, somehow—had a light smile on her face as well. “I told you, Kairi,” she said. “I’ve always wanted to bring someone else here. I just didn’t know how, until—you know, the whole ‘power of waking’ thing. Would you believe I apparently ‘had it in me’ all along?”

Kairi giggled. “That sounds just like you.” The Princess of Heart laid her head back in her pillow, feeling content, just her and her best friend, alone in this world and finally with a moment’s peace. “…I’m really glad you’re still here. You gave us so many close calls back there, you big dummy,” she teased. “You’re lucky Naminé came in to save you before the worst could happen.”

The drawing beneath Sora—depicting a sky above a sea (well, it was _going_ to, anyway; Sora never was the best drawer)—seemed to get more colorful by the minute. “I’ve got a lot of luck, don’t I?” she wondered. “Me and all my friends.” She briefly looked up into the eternal ocean around them. “I only wish Naminé could see this for herself. I never really got the chance to thank her for everything.”

“I don’t think you’ll need to worry. I’m sure she already knows.” Kairi took her hand and grasped Sora’s, the boy-turned-girl responding by squeezing it in affection. “For now… I think we should enjoy the time we have together. We’re finally done, after all. We’ve more than earned the right to relax—don’t you think, Sora?”

Sora nodded, blue eyes glistening brightly. “Yeah. You bet.” The two of them sat there in each other’s company, feeling at home; and though things were plenty different from how they used to be… they were still here. They were living. (And maybe, that’s what mattered most of all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2982372). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/Two-Hearts-Together-Sora-to-Namine-TF-TG-785534425).
> 
> It’s Valentine’s season, so I should probably do something for it at some point. And since _Kingdom Hearts_ is still on my mind, here’s… this, I suppose!
> 
>  _Kingdom Hearts III’s_ finale had issues, sure—but the ending really made me emotional in spite of that. Just the fact that the Dark Seeker Saga is over and the way it ended was almost like a dream; and so in celebration, here’s a light and fluffy cap featuring Sora (turned into Naminé) and Kairi! I mean, the series does try to ship the two of ‘em, so it’s pretty appropriate, all things considered!
> 
> And let’s be honest: they really, _really_ deserve it.
> 
> (Now if only they didn’t mess up everything with Kairi. I’m a bit bitter over that.)


	16. Wrapped in Black (2) [KH, Sora to Xion]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sora, alone in a hotel room, as a black-haired Kairi lookalike, learns how to be a little experimental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Kingdom Hearts_  
>  **Character (From):** Sora  
>  **Character (To):** Xion  
>  **Warnings:** Partial Nudity(-ish), Sexual Content, Out-of-Character(-ish)
> 
> This snippet is set roughly any time during or after the events of _Kingdom Hearts II._
> 
> [<< Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749142/chapters/41906369) | [Part 3 >>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749142/chapters/43099514)

Sora… didn’t know what to think about this. About any of this. Laying in a hotel bed at Twilight Town—she needed time to come to terms with what had happened—all she could think about was how exceedingly… awkward things felt. She’d never had much of a male physique, sure (you’d have to ask Riku about that), but this slender, sensitive body, combined with the newfound emptiness in her nether region, was uncomfortable, to say the least.

Explaining things to Donald and Goofy hadn’t been too bad—it helped that the three of them had been through plenty of weird things already—but… that didn’t change how unfamiliar she herself was now. “I feel so… fragile,” she muttered, bringing her gloved hands in front of her face. “L-Like—at the slightest touch, I’d… fade away into light. Just like that.”

She looked down at herself. “N-Now that I think about it,” she said, “it feels kinda… h-hot in here…” Then, slowly, she moved her hands to her socks—which happened to materialize shortly after her transformation;  _Kinda strange,_  she thought,  _how that happened_ —and began taking them off.

Being a boy turned into a girl—and still going through puberty, at that—Sora’s hormones were very much at work, which inevitably led to certain… desires unconsciously kicking in. Before too long, she was even unzipping her cloak—which unintentionally exposed the fact that she was wearing basically nothing underneath, aside from a pair of black panties.

And the breeze blowing past her skin… somehow, something about it excited her, in a way she couldn’t explain. She blinked, feeling wet down below, and she lowered her panties to find her new… ‘area’ leaking profusely. A blush lit up her cheeks. “Wh-Whoa…” she breathed. “Is this—Is this what Kairi feels…? A- _Ahhhh~”_

She needed more. She needed more of it. Because— _Whatever this is… it’s **amazing.**_ And so, she began to lower the rest of her cloak down, a tentative smile coming upon her lips. “I—I guess it’s a g-good thing Donald and Goofy a-are in another room… H-Hee hee…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/989170). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/Wrapped-in-Black-2-Sora-to-Xion-TF-TG-785987711).
> 
> In which I continue to write Things That Should Probably Not Be Things™. Don’t worry, I’ll have an actual fanfic piece out this week… I hope.
> 
> So I saw this drawing and I just got inspired. This is a little bit out-of-character for Sora, but give him a break, his whole world practically got turned upside down. I’m sure we all have that little bit of experimentation in us… probably… maybe.


	17. On the Edge of Her Memory [KH, Sora to Kairi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora discovers an unintentional side effect of Naminé’s manipulations, when combined with some particular magic from Kairi’s modified lucky charm. Too much memory magic can be a bad thing, it seems…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Kingdom Hearts_  
>  **Character (From):** Sora  
>  **Character (To):** Kairi  
>  **Warnings:** Mental Changes, Loss of Identity
> 
> This snippet is set during the events of _Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories,_ when Sora is in the 12th floor of Castle Oblivion.

“Naminé!” Once more on Destiny Islands (or rather, a recreation of it), Sora rushed from the shore into the shallow waters, taking the blonde girl’s hand with a smile on his face. “I found you! I finally found you!” He was overjoyed at seeing his long lost best friend again—but she didn’t seem to share the same happiness.

“Sora…” she started. A frown sat on her lips. “This… This isn’t right.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

She shook her head. “I’m not the one you should be remembering. There’s someone else in your heart—someone special—who should be in my place.”

“What are you talking about, Naminé?” Sora was confused. “You’re the only one I’m here for.” He pulled a yellow star-shaped charm from his pockets and showed it to her. “See? I still have your lucky charm. Don’t you remember—”

 _(But too much of his own memory had been changed. And in trying to restore what was right, concessions had to be made.)_  Suddenly, streaks of white light burst from the charm, a big burst filling the whole area where the two of them stood. Sora yelped, shielding his eyes with his arm, the light going and engulfing his whole self completely.

His whole body seemed to change then and there, slenderizing with the addition of some light curves. His face similarly softened and feminized, and his now-shortened hair became a distinct red; and there was noticeably something missing between  ** _her_**  legs—and even two small breasts protruding from her chest. Her outfit appropriately changed, too: gone was the white jacket, red zipper shirt, and poofy red shorts. A white undershirt, accompanied by a purple skirt and shorts, was now in their place, effortlessly displaying the skin one would expect to see on an islander. Soon enough, it was clear—Sora was gone, and in his place was a girl.  _(A very special girl, in fact.)_

Her vision came back, and she immediately noticed the effects. “Wh-Whoa!” she gasped. “I’m a—girl? N-Naminé? What—What happened to m—” But Naminé was gone. It was just Sora now standing in the water. And her charm… it was now a pink wayfinder, made of thalassa shells, it’s ‘head’ resembling… someone familiar.  _(It was on the tip of her tongue—)_  This only made her even more confused.

“Th-This charm…” She took it with both her hands. “It’s… It’s not Naminé’s; I remember now. But then… whose is it? Mine? S-Someone else’s…?” A free hand went to her head. “Get it together, Kairi, you can’t lose it now…” She blinked. “K-Kairi…? Who’s… Who’s that? My—My name is… wh-what was it now? I—I knew it, just a moment ago… It… It starts with an ‘S’…?” ‘Kairi’ knew something was wrong, fundamentally so. She remembered being the wielder of the Keyblade, searching for her friends—and Naminé—in Castle Oblivion. But for the life of her, she just… couldn’t remember her name—or that boy popping up in her memory. “A-And… why do I feel like I was a boy?” she added to herself. “I… I’ve always been a girl… right…?”

_(To find was to lose; to lose was to find. As it stood, ‘Kairi’ had lost far, far too much—and now she was too confused to find what she should. And in Castle Oblivion, such a state happened to be very, **very** dangerous…)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3402811). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/On-the-Edge-of-Her-Memory-Sora-to-Kairi-TF-TG-786406353).
> 
> So—how about one more cap for the ride?
> 
> I’m not out of Kingdom Hearts content yet, be it sprites or captions! I’m going to be riding out my KHIII-induced high as long as I can—and hey, since Chain of Memories is a bit of a gold mine when it comes to good TF/TG premises, it's not like it’ll be difficult for me to get work done in that department.
> 
> A part of me is surprised it’s taken this long for me to make a Sora to Kairi cap, but I guess that's the way my motivation flows: backwards, then forwards, and going through three differently-sized loop-de-loops. What can I say, I’m weird like that.


	18. Memory of a Heart [KH, Sora to Xion]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy, turned into a Nobody of a girl, tries to figure out herself—and is soon approached by an enigmatic man with an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Kingdom Hearts_  
>  **Character (From):** Sora  
>  **Character (To):** Xion
> 
> This snippet is set in a universe where Sora never got restored from being a Heartless, after releasing his heart to save Kairi’s.

“Ngggghhhh…” I… Ah… What—What happened…? I… There was… a Keyhole… Kairi… T-Two hearts in one… And then… and then…

U-Ugh… It’s… it’s hard to remember… A-And—something—something feels wrong. Really, really wrong.

With a groan, I—I got up from my place on the ground, and immediately noticed the first part of what was wrong. My hair was in my face. And it was black, too. It’s never been either of those before. Not only that, my arms and legs seem… frailer now?

I looked down. “…oh,” I realized. “So that’s why.” I’m… I’m a girl. With a girl’s body, a girl’s voice, a girl’s… everything. I brought a gloved hand to my face; I could feel how much more sensitive my skin was, too.

…why aren’t I more worried? About myself, my memories, my friends? And… what’s with this… hollowness inside me…?

“An intriguing event,” a deep baritone boomed. I would’ve jumped, if my emotions were still working. “So… this is the union of the Keyblade wielder and a Princess of Heart. Truly, this is a momentous discovery.”

I turned around—from a dark portal, a tall, hooded man walked over to me. Something—something about him seemed… just like me. “Who… Who are you?” I asked, almost monotonously.

“I’m what’s left,” he answered. “Much like you are.” (Excuse me?) “We are Nobodies, you see. Nobodies without a **heart**. That is why you feel nothing. Your heart is gone.”

I… I don’t have… a heart…? _(A memory flashed back—)_ …ah. That’s right. I sacrificed myself. For Kairi. And now… “I’ve lost myself,” I realized. “I’m no longer Sora—yet, I’m not Kairi, either. I share her face… but not her heart. I… I don’t want this.”

“Then rejoice. You need not go on as you are. In my Organization, I can give you…purpose.” He gestured with his hand, and a name appeared before me. Starting as a mix of mine’s and Kairi’s—Kaira—the letters spun around and around—until he thrust his hand forward and added a large ‘X’ to them. “You shall be… Number XIII. **Kixara**.”

“ **Kixara** …” I tried my new name out. “Mmm… It suits me, as a new identity.” I stared into his amber eyes. “Alright. You want me in your Organization? You’ve got me.” I don’t know where this’ll take me… but it’s better than nothing, I suppose. “Let’s go, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1040818). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/Memory-of-a-Heart-Sora-to-Xion-TF-TG-786482931). 
> 
> I can’t stop.
> 
> So, scenario: Sora never got turned back from being a Heartless, and his body, as a result of having Kairi’s heart inside of him, ends up turning into Xion’s, for… some reason. I could probably extend this by another cap or two, so maybe I will. We’ll see.


	19. Desert Disguises [KH, Sora to Naminé]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost and stranded in Agrabah, Sora makes an attempt to disguise himself to try and fit in better—but Keyblade magic has a funny way of making things weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Kingdom Hearts_  
>  **Character (From):** Sora  
>  **Character (To):** Naminé
> 
> This snippet is set anytime after the events of _Kingdom Hearts II._

Form-changing magic isn’t something to sneeze about. There’s a reason why Donald’s the one that does it for us—one mistake, and you could be stuck as something embarrassing for quite a while. But with the three of us separated on Agrabah and our Gummi Ship… not exactly usable right now, I didn’t have a choice but to try using it myself.

Look, it was hot, I wear all-black clothes, I was  _way_  too far from wherever Aladdin was, and I didn’t recognize anyone around—so until I managed to find Donald and Goofy again, I’d have to at least blend in a little better. I found a secluded place to hide, lifted my Keyblade into the air, and willed the magic into existence. “Well… here we go!” I said.

Sparks flew from the tip of my Keyblade and started spinning all about my body—but things went off the rails from there. My first clue that something was wrong was when my clothes  _poofed_  into sand and left me barely covered in the desert. “Wh-What the—!?” I yelped. “H- _Hey!”_  My whole body tingled and shifted uncomfortably: my torso caved in, my face felt like it was compressing, my hair fell down and looked notably lighter, and my butt inflated against the wall. But most frighteningly of all, I felt my chest expand and my crotch disappear—and in the hot breeze, it made me blush  _hard._  “What’s g-going—!?” I tried to say—but I stopped upon hearing my voice sound like…  _N- **Naminé!?**_

Clothes reformed on my body shortly afterward—but it only made things more mortifying. Before too long, I was wearing some kind of bra, a skirt-ish thing with fabric-y pants, some poofy sleeves, a  _veil…_  It—It was a lot like the clothes I saw some girls wear in Agrabah, actually. “H-How did this happen…?” I murmured to myself, looking over myself—and the girl I had become. “I never thought I’d see Naminé’s body like  _this…_  W-Wasn’t she supposed to be with Kairi? So how did—ugh, th-think about that later!”

Desperately, I tried to reverse the changes with my Keyblade—but no matter what I did, no form-changing magic came out of it. Without Donald to get me out of this situation… I was stuck. Stuck in Agrabah, stuck as a girl, stuck as  _Naminé_ —and it didn’t help that, despite having an outfit to wear, I felt just so… exposed.

I placed a hand to the side of my face. Soft and sensitive, just like the rest of me. I sighed. “At least I fit in now,” I said. “Now I just need to figure out a way to get more Munny—‘cause something tells me I’ll be here a while…” I wiggled my hips around—now that I thought about it, Naminé’s hips seemed pretty fit for dancing… B-But was that  _really_  what I wanted to do? With the body of my best friend’s Nobody, even…?

…I don’t have much of a choice, though. Ugh, why couldn’t there be more Heartless in this region…? They were a good source of free Munny…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/Desert-Disguises-Sora-to-Namine-TF-TG-790186540). Credit to MadameMidnightRose, Otzipai-Art, and Nevbix for the models used.
> 
> Decided to get a little more experimental with this one—using MikuMikuDance models to make my caption images! I’m fairly certain I’ll run out of interesting images to use, so I want to branch out a little, see how well it works.
> 
> I’m also going to be slowing down the amount of TF/TG caps I put out—I don’t wanna burn myself out and/or run out of ideas to produce content with. Hopefully that won’t disappoint too many people of you out there. I gotta pace myself, y’know?
> 
> I think this turned out not too shabby, if I do say so myself. I probably won’t be making this a regular thing, but I might use it again here and there. We’ll see!


	20. Wrapped in Black (3) [KH, Sora to Xion]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple months following her transformation, Sora wakes up refreshed and ready to face the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Kingdom Hearts_  
>  **Character (From):** Sora  
>  **Character (To):** Xion  
>  **Warnings:** Nudity, Slight Sexual Content, Out-of-Character(-ish)
> 
> This snippet is set a couple of months after the previous Wrapped in Black caption – and any time after the end of _Kingdom Hearts II._
> 
> [<< Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749142/chapters/42047543) | N/A >>

The sun shone brightly through the open window—and surprisingly enough, it didn’t take Sora long to wake up this time. She took off her blanket, sat up, and stretched her arms into the air—uncaring of the fact that she had went to sleep completely commando, so to speak.  _“Ahhhhhhh~!”_  she yawned, a bright smile hanging on her face.  _“That was an amazing nap~!”_

(What could she say? It was a nice feeling to have, feeling the fabric of the blanket against her body!)

A couple of months had passed since Sora had been turned into a black-haired clone of Kairi. And as she had grown used to her new circumstances, she found that… well,  _being_  a girl wasn’t all that bad! Really! There were certainly a lot of benefits that she hadn’t known about before—and now that she had experienced them, it was hard to turn away.

That was part of the reason why she went and bought Roxas’s old house in Twilight Town: so she could have a place where she could be alone, without anyone to interrupt her, and just  _enjoy_  herself. And boy oh boy, did she enjoy herself.

Sora  _relished_  at the cool breeze running down her skin, a sense of pure bliss tingling up and down her spine. She giggled. “Man, you’d think that this type of thing would get old,” she remarked, “but I’m glad it doesn’t.” She looked down at herself—at the body she was happy to have—and, with one arm, hugged her budding breasts. “I  **love** being able to feel this. I really have to thank Kairi—I probably wouldn’t have been able to really live like this without her helping me along.” (Kairi  _was_  the one with more experience being a girl, after all.) She began to blush as her thoughts began to wander. “M-Maybe I should… bring her here, sometime… just the two of us…”

She shook her head. “Well, that’s an idea for another time.” She looked directly into a mirror she had placed nearby and flashed a wide grin, her other hand displaying the peace sign, one leg crossed over the other. She never got tired of making such peppy, lively expressions; it was part of what made her her. “There’s a whole lot of things for me to do today, and I’m not gonna get anywhere sitting around like a lazy bum!”

She hopped off the bed and strolled over to the closet, ready to dress into one of the many outfits at her disposal. “Let’s see,” she said, moving her hips around, “what should I wear today? Gotta look my best while going out to fight Heartless~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more caption to finish the Wrapped in Black mini-series! This should be the last _Kingdom Hearts_ -related caption for a while—I think it’s about time I got back to making _Danganronpa_ captions, anyway.
> 
> I used MMD for the image just like my previous cap, as you can see; there weren’t any pictures I could fine that really suited the direction I wanted to take this cap, so I threw my hands up and made one myself. I really like how this turned out, and hopefully it’s a great way to round out the rest of my KH caps.
> 
> …Sora’s probably definitely out-of-character by this point, but she’s happy with how things have turned out, so let’s let her have it. (Just don’t mention any of this to Roxas or Xion. That’d be… awkward.)


	21. Feelin’ Immature (2) [DR2, Hajime to Hiyoko]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the hospital at the Third Island, Mikan fusses a lot over Hajime – and she isn’t sure what to feel about all of this. _Why exactly does Hiyoko always antagonize Mikan, anyway…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair_  
>  **Character (From):** Hajime Hinata  
>  **Character (To):** Hiyoko Saionji  
>  **Warnings:** Mental Changes
> 
> This snippet is set during Chapter 3's Daily Life section of _Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair._
> 
> [<< Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749142/chapters/41908391) | Part 3 >>

“I’m—I’m sorrrrrrryyyy for being such irredeemable trashhhhhh!”

“N-No, no, th-that’s not what I meant! Ugh, why am I even entertaining you, you little pile of—” Hajime bit her lip and groaned. “There I go again…”

As things had turned out, Monokuma had a brand new motive on his hands: the ‘Despair Disease’, which would radically transform one’s personality… and in Hajime’s case, one’s body, too. Oh, and did I forget to mention it could also infect  _others?_  Because  _that_  was what everybody needed!  _(It’s not like I **want**  to stay in this dinky, smelly hospital, _she internally grumbled,  _but I’m not so pissy as to make everyone else suffer because of it.)_

“I-If—If you want me t-to get on my knees and s-suck my thumb, th-then I can do that!” And then there was… Mikan.  _That sorry excuse for a—uh, I mean, that glorified can opener for other peo— **agh!**_  “I-It’s my ugliness that’s making you so cranky, r-right!?”

Mikan, for some reason, had become a rather… touchy subject in her own mind. It was strange, having your own perceptions warped beyond recognition; Hiyoko, for whatever reason, just… didn’t like Mikan. Like, at all. Something about her acting out for attention, or something. But there was also a part of her that seemed to… want to be friends with her? And combined with the part of Hajime that hadn’t been totally overwritten by Hiyoko’s cranky personality… it was a bit of a mess, to put it mildly.

Still though, Hiyoko or not…  _I should at least **try**  to be amicable to her, no matter how much of a cow—how Mikan-y she is. (Ugh, this is hard.)_ She sniffled. “Look. M-Mikan. You—You don’t  _have_  to be so—so—so  _meek,_ you know. Just ‘cuz I look and act like Hiyoko doesn’t mean I’m still not Hajime inside.” She stifled the urge to sneeze and spit out something sinister. “It’s… It’s okay to try being more confident. I won’t bite. T-Too much.”

“U-U-Ummmm…” Mikan looked like she didn’t quite know what to say at first—and honestly, Hajime didn’t blame her—but eventually, she managed to reply semi-self-assuredly, “I—I d-don’t think I d-deserve it, but…” She gave a shaky smile. “I’ll—I’ll try my b-best to live up to your e-expectations! H-Hee hee hee!”

Hajime turned her head, so Mikan wouldn’t see the corner of her lips tip upward. “…that’s all I’m asking for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2506484). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/Feelin-Immature-2-Hajime-to-Hiyoko-TF-TG-793607179).
> 
> Oh look, a TF/TG thing that isn’t _Kingdom Hearts_ -related. It’s about time!
> 
> The inspiration for this one came easily once I saw the illustration, but this took quite a while to actually get written, thanks to writing other fics and juggling school work at the same time. Thankfully though, I’ve got this out!
> 
> You have to feel sorry for Hajime. Literally all of his interactions with the remaining Ultimates now will be more awkward than seeing Boom!Knuckles popping out of a giant cake for no reason. And Monokuma will just not give any craps about it. Oh, the perils of having a killing game on Jabberwock Island…


	22. Dunkin’ Donuts [DR1, Makoto to Aoi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Makoto and Aoi get into a rather sticky predicament, thanks to some unscrupulous donuts (yes, that’s a thing).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc_  
>  **Character (From):** Makoto Naegi  
>  **Character (To):** Aoi Asahina
> 
> This snippet is set in a Pre-Despair alternate universe from _Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope’s Peak Academy – Side: Despair._

“Okay, so… lemme get this straight again, Hina.”

Makoto hadn’t thought much of Aoi’s offer to share a box of donuts with him. I mean, it was normal for close friends to eat food with each other; what honestly could’ve gone wrong?

(A lot of things, apparently. Must’ve been his ‘ **Ultimate Luck** ’ acting up again…)

“You bought a pack of donuts from some shady people,”  _who are probably due to be investigated by Kyoko,_ “didn’t check its contents or what it was made of,”  _or how safe it was to eat in the first place,_  “aaaaand now we’re here. You and me, turned into each other.”  _And I’m barely resisting the urge to go and eat **more** donuts, too._ To say this was weird would be an understatement.

“Hey, I’m sorry, alright!?” Aoi pouted, her facial expression—his, her? (these pronouns were gonna get confusing fast)—looking a little out-of-place on Makoto’s own face. “How was I supposed to know what kind of weird voodoo they’d have!? At least the donuts were tasty, r-right?”

“That doesn’t help solve our situation at all, though,” Makoto pointed out, struggling not to feel awkward what with Aoi’s hanging on his (her?) crossed arms. “I mean, what the heck are we supposed to tell everyone? Hope’s Peak Academy is weird, but even this is a new one for us.” (That was a sad statement, in a way.)

Aoi sighed. “I know, I know—and I’ve got a swimming contest coming up, too. I wouldn’t miss that for the world… Hmm…” His— _Let’s just go with the flow for now_ —features suddenly lit up. “Oh—maybe you could go in my place? Sure, you’re technically not me, but it’s still my body!” He pumped his fists together in excitement. “It’s gotta work, right?”

Makoto wasn’t too sure of that, admittedly, but what other choice did he have? “I guess I can try,” she decided, “but no guarantees.”  _Hopefully, my luck doesn’t make things worse from here…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3275966). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/Dunkin-Donuts-Makoto-to-Aoi-TF-TG-795374905).
> 
> Because who doesn’t like donuts?
> 
> I’ve been feeling pretty unmotivated to write, like… anything as of late (you can blame school for a good chunk of that), so I decided maybe another TF/TG caption would help throw me out of my funk. This is another fairly ridiculous scenario – I mean, magical _form-changing **donuts**_ – but hey, a few moments of levity never hurt anyone.
> 
> We’ve seen that Hope’s Peak is by far one of the most ‘anime’ places out there, and also very clearly infested with some sort of supernatural bullshit, so stuff like this shouldn’t be too out of the ordinary for Makoto and Aoi. Still though, it’s something else. (Better pray for Makoto’s safety now…)


	23. Letting Yourself Relax [P4, Yu to Rise]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a moment to relax – and sometimes, it helps if you do it as somebody else, too. Luckily for Yu, Rise’s got him covered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Persona 4_  
>  **Character (From):** Yu Narukami  
>  **Character (To):** Rise Kujikawa  
>  **Warnings:** Out-of-Character(-ish)
> 
> This snippet is set during the events of _Persona 4,_ anytime after Rise is rescued from the TV World.

A giggle rang out within an abandoned classroom. “Hee hee hee hee…” As a sunset streaked into the room, one could see a girl through the windows, atop one of the school desks, clad scandalously in only a yellow bikini.

On the surface, it looked like Rise Kujikawa getting kinky in a place where she really shouldn’t be. Such a scenario, ordinarily, would shock those that knew Rise well. But of course… this wasn’t  _actually_  Rise.

This was  **Yu Narukami**  transformed  _into_  Rise Kujikawa. And on that note, this wasn’t the real Yasogami—this was a duplicate formed within the TV World.

“You know,” the new idol mused to no one in particular, a sultry smile on her face, “when Rise offered me a chance to just… kick back a little in here, I didn’t think she’d be able to do  _this_  with her Persona. But— _mmmmm…”_  Yu put a finger and thumb to her lips and chin, her gaze turning ever so casually to her backside. “…I’m not complaining. Not one bit.”

She slouched over a little on her resting place, her fingers gripping the edge of the desk. A blush lit up her cheeks as she situated herself more comfortably atop it, her hair brushing lightly against her exposed back. It all sent shivers down her spine, and she relished every second of it. That being said… “It’d be a bit…  _undignified_  of me if I did a ‘performance’ in here, but…” She let a hand move toward her panties. “…somehow, I don’t think Rise will mind.”

(Meanwhile, just outside, the real Rise couldn’t help but smile. “That’s right, senpai. It’s okay to relax. I won’t judge.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1329516). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/Letting-Yourself-Relax-Yu-to-Rise-TF-TG-796049086).
> 
> I wanted to do a Yu to Rise TF/TG involving this illustration at some point – I remember considering it in place of _Gift of a False Face_ – but I haven’t gotten around to doing it ‘til now. It’s pretty simple, but I like it all the same.
> 
> It’s also nice to have all three major modern-day _Persona_ protagonists covered in my caps. That’s kind of a tiny thing to feel accomplished about, but hey, it’s… it’s _something_ , I guess! Don’t judge me; I’ve got to take what I can get approaching the end of the semester here.


	24. Act Cute, Play Cute [P5, Ren to Fortuna]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavily in debt and at the mercy of Sae’s Shadow, Ren Amamiya is given one last chance to ‘win the game’ at the Casino of Envy – at a steep price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Persona 5, Valkyrie Crusade_  
>  **Character (From):** Ren Amamiya  
>  **Character (To):** Fortuna
> 
> This snippet is set during the Sixth Palace Heist of the original _Persona 5._
> 
> Massive spoilers up to that point in the game are featured below.

“My, my…” Sae’s Shadow drawled amusedly, staring at the kneeling, handcuffed thief in front of her, “trying to cheat in  _my_  casino? I allowed you to play fair and square, and in the end, you squandered the opportunity and lost. Then again, I should have expected as such from some lowly phantom thieves.”

“Fair and square? As if!” Ren (otherwise known as Joker) may have been in a tight spot, isolated from his teammates and trapped in the manager’s office, but he wasn’t about to let Sae’s statements go uncontested.  _How **dare** she…!_ “This whole place is rigged!” he shouted. “And everyone’s in on it! The dealers, the guards, those bunny girls—we couldn’t win without changing the game, and you know it!”

“Hmph. That’s simply how life is. Victory is the only thing that matters; if you can’t rise above the rules, you deserve to be punished. It’s a shame you don’t understand that.” (Ren almost couldn’t believe the hypocrisy in those claims.  _H-How can she **say**  such things…!?)_ She suddenly smirked. “But you will soon.” She walked over to the boy, a black bunny-eared headband in her hand. Ren had just enough time to ask “Wh-What are you doing—?” before she removed his mask and placed the accessory right atop the thief’s head.

The changes kicked in immediately. Ren fell to the floor, writhing as he felt magic course through his body. His whole frame shrunk, muscle mass being replaced with a more curvaceous figure. His arms became petite, dainty; his skin became smooth, sensitive; his hips and ass inflated; and notably, his attire in the midst of this was far more loose-fitting on him now. “Y-You—You c- _c- **can**_ ** _’t…”_  **he struggled to say. “I, I’m,  _I’m_ —wh-wh- _why_ am  ** _I_** _… **!?”**_  As his voice shot up several octaves, his head began to transform as well: pink locks burst from his previously black hair, descending over his shoulders at the same time his eyes turned amber and his face became feminine.

His clothes transformed from a well-dressed black suit into a tight, frilly leotard; accompanied by fishnet arm wear, decorative white collars, and black gloves and boots. “Wh-What is…!? M-My body…! I-It’s— _Eeeeuah…”_  The nature of his new outfit served only to highlight how constricted his crotch was… a problem abruptly ‘solved’ by it inexplicably receding and giving  ** _her_**  a new slice of womanhood. Her eyes widened, but she didn’t have time to contemplate it; right after, two enormous breasts suddenly ballooned from her chest, pushing against her leotard with nary anything else to support them. She screamed as they bounced around, sending several chills down her spine. By the end, Ren was left gasping for air. She stared helplessly at her captor as her handcuffs at last released her. “What—What did you  _do…?”_

“I’m willing to give you another chance,” Sae stated, “but you’ll do it as I did: starting from the bottom, playing by the rules, without your friends. And with a little punishment, naturally. If you refuse… you will forfeit your freedom, once and for all.” With that settled, the Palace ruler disappeared, one last taunt echoing through: “I look forward to seeing you try…  **Reina Amamiya**.”

Reina sat there for a while, looking over herself. She didn’t know exactly what to do, but… “…I can’t let her win,” she affirmed to herself. “I’ll—I’ll figure something out. Until then…” She uncomfortably shifted. “…I gotta act cute, and play cute.” The new bunny girl made her way out toward the cashier, doing her best to ignore the stares and wolf-whistles at her features. Composing herself, she smiled and winked at the Shadow behind it. “Hello there,” she (faux-)lustily greeted it. “I’m gonna need a bunch of those coins of yours—and…” Reina bent over, giving the Shadow a good view of her voluptuous assets and lifting a single finger into the air. “…I don’t think it’d be bad if you… gave me a little extra now, right? Tee hee!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3074381). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/Act-Cute-Play-Cute-Ren-to-Fortuna-TF-TG-796360355).
> 
> I knew immediately what I wanted to do with this caption the moment I saw this illustration. It took a bit to figure out how to tell all that I wanted to using the space I was given (base image’s only 680x950), but eventually I managed to shrink it down to approximately 663 words – making this probably the longest caption I’ve ever done. Which… is not much of an accomplishment, but whatever!
> 
> Honestly, I feel like I could expand this into another long-form TF/TG fic; I don’t think I managed to capitalize on all of its potential as much as I wanted to. But at the very least, since I had this already finished, I might as well get it out first before I do anything else. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it – and who knows? It might not be that long before I come back to it.


	25. Just a Few Sticks of Pocky [P3, Minato to Yuzu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato decides to have a snack after being gifted a pack of Pocky by Yukari. As usual when he’s around, weird stuff promptly happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Persona 3, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor_  
>  **Character (From):** Minato Arisato  
>  **Character (To):** Yuzu Tanigawa
> 
> This snippet is set anytime during ‘The Journey’ portion of of _Persona 3._

The pack of Pocky sat in his hand, his blue eyes lazily boring into it as he laid back in his chair. Minato wasn’t one to really enjoy having a snack—that was more Junpei’s thing—but, well, it  _was_  a gift from Yukari. “I  _am_ feeling a little hungry, so… I might as well,” he shrugged, opening it up.

As he started eating, his hair gradually turned auburn, the fringes receding until his bright and inexplicably red eyes could be seen. A pink bandana tied itself around his head as the rest of his face—nose, lips, chin—cutened up immensely. Unconsciously, he licked his lips, unaware of their new layer of lipstick.

Another stick of Pocky, and his body simultaneously lost its hair and muscle mass; his whole figure shrunk and rapidly gained curves with each bite, the extra fat reappropriating itself toward his hips and ass. His skin became silky smooth, complimented by sleek and slender arms and legs—and another bite ensured his hands and feet got the same treatment.

The rest of his clothes began to change too, as a result of him still chowing down: his white shirt shrunk down into a blue-and-white bra; his black blazer morphed into a pink backless dress; his black pants became a simple blue skirt, his underwear turned into a pair of panties, and so on.  _Something feels a little different…_  he mentally noted. He shifted in his seat to accommodate his different attire, distractedly loosening his grip on the pack of Pocky.

A couple more bites—and then, ‘the big two’ happened. His crotch retreated inward, a quiet  _‘schlorp!’_  leaving only  ** _her_  **entryway to girlhood behind. Her grip slipped further as a result of the chills subsequently going up her spine, causing a few sticks of Pocky to fall from it—right into her suddenly ballooning breasts, bouncing up and down and somehow catching them just behind her bra.

“Hmm?” It was then that she caught a glimpse of herself from the mirror, midway through eating another stick. She looked rather comical, eyes gazing at the unfamiliar figure, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. “…huh,” she muttered, taking the stick out to look at it. “Guess this Pocky’s a little more magical than I thought.” Another moment later, Miyu shrugged and popped it back into her mouth. This wasn’t too bad; she could live with it for a good long while. She could come up with an explanation to Yukari and Mitsuru later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1062639%20rel=) (warning: is NSFW). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/Just-a-Few-Sticks-of-Pocky-Minato-to-Yuzu-TF-TG-796957032).
> 
> Got bored and wanted to write something relatively quick. I’ve never played any _Shin Megami Tensei_ game proper, admittedly—nothing but _Persona_ here, as you can no doubt tell—but this girl seems cool enough to make a couple caps out of.
> 
> This cap’s a little more centered on the transformation, ‘cuz let’s face it, Minato doesn’t really give much of a crap half the time. (Well, there was _A Goddess in Reality_ but that’s like, after two tons worth of Character Development; you get the idea.) Was pretty fun to write, all in all. Nice change of pace from everything that’s been going on.


	26. A Simple Change [DR2, Hajime to Natsumi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko’s weirdness often spreads beyond just messing with Makoto—that much, Hajime can attest to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair_  
>  **Character (From):** Hajime Hinata  
>  **Character (To):** Natsumi Kuzuryu
> 
> This snippet is set in a Non-Despair alternate universe.
> 
> [<< Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749142/chapters/41901779) | N/A >>

Junko was weird. Everybody at Hope’s Peak knew that.

The sheer  _extent_  of her weirdness, however, often had to be seen to be believed. Case in point…

“You know, you’ve been taking this surprising well, Hajime,” Mahiru remarked, taking a snapshot of Natsumi Kuzuryu—or more accurately, Hajime inexplicably turned  _into_  Natsumi. (Again, Junko was weird.) “I thought you would’ve ended up panicking when you woke up like that.”

“Even in the Reserve Course, you learn to get used to stuff like this,” Hajime nervously chuckled, holding her hands behind her back. “I… think it might’ve been a mistake to introduce Junko to Natsumi, though.” She looked down at herself briefly. “I didn’t even know she could even  _do_  stuff like this…”

“She always was the quirkiest of our underclassmen,” the photographer admitted. “I don’t really understand how she does it herself. Speaking of which… How are you handling your little, uh, change?”

“I’m getting used to it… slowly… very slowly… okay, I’m still having problems,” she admitted. “Like—” She prodded at her moderately-sized breasts, a light blush on her face. “—how do you girls deal with  **these?**  I can feel them, like,  _bouncing_  on my chest, and they kind of feel  _really awkward—?”_

 ** _“Hey!_** _Don’t do that now!”_ Mahiru slapped Hajime’s hands away and looked at the transformed boy with a stern expression. “Girls shouldn’t be touching themselves like that; it’s  _very_  impolite!”

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just—” Hajime scratched the back of her head. “I’m not used to this type of thing at all. I  _was_  a boy just yesterday, and I can’t be prepared for whatever Natsumi decides to throw at me.” If Mahiru was being honest, it was pretty strange to see Natsumi’s demeanor all sheepish like this, even if it technically wasn’t Natsumi at all.

She sighed.  _Boys will be boys, no matter how they look…_  “Just don’t do it again, okay? Jeez, I’m beginning to think I should accompany you all day until this wears off. You don’t have anything important to do today, do you?”

“I’m, uh, meeting up with Chiaki this afternoon… She—She won’t see this as too weird, w-will she?”

“Considering she’s our Class Rep and our class is kind of crazy… I think you’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2506170). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/A-Simple-Change-Hajime-to-Natsumi-TF-TG-799149955).
> 
> So I decided to write a pseudo-sequel to _A Simple Request_ while I had the inspiration – and it seemed only natural to give Hajime a little spotlight while I was at it. This one’s formatted a little differently from my other caps to hopefully make it easier to read.
> 
> Also—can I just say that _Danganronpa 3_ needed infinitely more time than it was given? Not enough characters—Natsumi included—were really given the time they needed to make them shine. Does somebody at the creation team hate good story-telling, or something? It’s really weird…


	27. Crossing to a New Union [KH, Sora to Skuld]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora, after defeating Xehanort, finds himself in a _very_ different scenario from anything he’s ever known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Selection:** _Kingdom Hearts_  
>  **Character (From):** Sora  
>  **Character (To):** Skuld
> 
> This snippet is set after the events of _Kingdom Hearts III_ , and before the ‘second season’ of _Kingdom Hearts Union X[cross]._

Sora opened up his eyes. He found himself lying down on a familiar ocean floor, a beautiful sky accompanying it above. “This place again…” he muttered. He knew this world. He’d visited it before in his dreams. His being here meant that there was something here he was meant to do—but what was it?

He got to his feet and, with Keyblade in hand, wandered about the dream world. “Something seems… different, this time. It feels… emptier, somehow…?” A flash of light drew his eyes to the floor, where a simple keychain rippled through the water.

“Huh?” he blinked. “Hey… isn’t this the keychain for Starlight?” Feeling curious, he attached it to his Keyblade, itself transforming into the blue-and-yellow star-themed weapon he was familiar with—though it was noticeably fancier and more vibrant than before. (It seemed stronger, too—which was fine by Sora, really!) He was about to shrug and continue onward… when its tip suddenly began to glow brightly.

“Wh-Whoa!” he yelped. “What’s—!?” His Keyblade all of a sudden seemed to have a mind of its own, pointing directly toward a newly materialized Keyhole. “H-Hey, wait!” With a beam of light fully unlocking it, Sora’s vision whited out.

By the time it cleared up… “U-Ugh…” she groaned, wiping her eyes with her free hand. “What—What  _was_ that…? Where am I…?” Her surroundings had changed entirely: rather than an eternal sea, she was in an apartment, filled to the brim with items she didn’t recognize.  _If this is a dream,_  she thought,  _then this is a pretty weird place to dream about!_  Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the sight of a full-body mirror—and what it reflected back at her… was something she had never expected to see.

“H-H- _Huh!?”_  she gasped, a hand over her mouth, her Keyblade disappearing into particles in her shock. Her black-and-red hoodie and long shorts were gone. In their place was a white zip-up shirt, simple black skirt, and star-decorated belt; a black sleeveless jacket also hung nearby. But it was the person displayed in the mirror that was most surprising: long black hair, amber eyes, a tender face, curves and wide hips—and, of course, a sizable bust. “Wh-What happened to me!?”

“ **Skuld!** ” She jumped. Someone was… calling for her? “Skuld, are you ready? We’ve got a lot of Lux to collect today!”

 _Skuld? But—my name’s Sora!_  She shook her head.  _Oh, I’ll figure it out later!_  “C-Coming! G-Gimme a minute!” she stammered. She quickly grabbed her jacket and put it on, rushing out the door as quickly as she could. She didn’t know where she was or why she turned into a girl, but one thing was for sure: “If I can deal with Xehanort, I can deal with this situation, too!” She’d find a way back home, even if she was Skuld instead of Sora! (But first, she had this ‘Lux’ to collect…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for this caption can be [found here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3150285). The original cap can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/fieryexplosion/art/Crossing-to-a-New-Union-Sora-to-Skuld-TF-TG-805935820).
> 
> It’s been close to two months since I last put up anything TF/TG related, on account of me being busy writing a miasma of _Kirby_ and/or _Danganronpa_ -related fics. Most of this caption was actually prepared back in February, but I decided to stash it for later. And now’s a good time for ‘later’!
> 
> I don’t have much more to say than that, honestly, other than I hope the next ‘mainline’ _Kingdom Hearts_ game doesn’t take another eternity to come out. _That_ would suck.


End file.
